Talk:American Robot Wars 1996
Question Is it fair to have pages made of the competitors from this, or at least the more notable ones like the Master or La Machine? :They didn't compete in (or try to qualify for) the TV series, so no. Also, please sign your name on talk pages with four ~ signs. Christophee (talk) 18:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Can we link to their respective BattleBots Wiki pages as most of them did compete there eventually? Badnik96 (talk) 18:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :In my opinion, BattleBots Wiki is not of sufficient quality for this to be useful. Matt Talk to me 19:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ever since Badnik took over the wiki has come in leaps and bounds since I first visited it, although the odd loose end still needs tidying up, and pages are being improved slowly but surely. I recognise you are the higher authority here and your point holds more weight, but that's where I stand. STORM II 20:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) We're getting there, but most of the pages are growing very quickly. By the end of next year we should be as complete as possible with most of the pages at this rate. Badnik96 (talk) 01:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC) A few questions... I have a few questions for this, which to be fair can all be answered by the first. #Is there a copy on YouTube? #Is there a copy of this any where? #Should individual battles be exanded upon? #Because of La Machine, Thor and The Master, should any other significant competitor articles be made for the sake of being highlight? This looks like a forgotten page, which is a shame and I would love to see some improvements here.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:12, July 9, 2019 (UTC) :An official YouTube vid can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sit1N9Tvp0I. Also, does anyone have any idea as to what the Grudge Match between Arsenic and Spunky Munkey was about? WikiSurf (talk) 11:57, July 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Ahh thank you. Will have a look to see if there are any other "significant" competitors to joining The Master, La Machine and Thor Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:02, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Robots with Significant appearances So I've decided to compile a list a of all the robots that were given more attention than others. Ones with more screen time, battles, interviews and fact files given. I leave it up to you to decide if they should be given a special treatment: *The Master - Third most featured robot *Tazz *Red Scorpion *Nemesis *La Machine - Second most featured robot *Agamemnon *Satoru Special 3 *Happy Fun Bot *Dragon Wagon *Terminal frenZy *Killbborg *WYSIWYG *Steel at Work *Arsenic *Spunky Monkey *BioHazard - Has FOUR interviews and is arguably the "main show of attraction" here *Vlad the Impaler *Triple Redundancy *Araina I am tempted to start work on battle write ups for the featured battles, but this maybe a separate article... There is commentary in the video by Paul Vallis (maybe an article for him?) who does the commentary so we can get quotes. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:01, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Decision Time (IMPORTANT) Alright, seeing as Toon is now out of action due to "moving on from the wiki" I've been told by Toon to discuss the opportunity with you lot about the 1996 Championship. Personally, I feel BioHazard has enough content for an article and I don't mind having the battles that are featured having full writeups (based on the VHS showing!) The only issue is should there be a separate page for the 1996 Championship battle write ups to not interfere with the VHS article or should it be added? If that does happen, what about the other robots? I feel the ones given a special highlight have more relevance than ones like Frank or Marvin. I'll leave it up to you for what happens. As for BioHazard, it will ONLY include the stuff from 1996 and nothing else. The Outside section, I probably will need help with.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:09, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :I'm certainly not moving on from the wiki, I'm definitely less active at the moment compared to when I had a flexible job that allowed me to spare some time towards the wiki, but I'm very much still around. I just don't have an opinion on the 1996 stuff, it sounds like a lot of work that I don't want to be involved with, but if other people carry it out successfully then that's probably fine. The whole BioHazard thing would be easier if you started a draft article first. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:59, July 15, 2019 (UTC) ::My bad, changes made. I'll get going with the BioHazard draft now. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:09, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :Draft is now up: https://robotwars.fandom.com/wiki/User:Diotoir_the_son_of_nemesis/_BioHazard Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:54, July 15, 2019 (UTC)